


I Figured

by Idzzdi



Series: I.. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Date, Falling In Love, First Date, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “harry is really shy in school and barely ever talks, his friends are zayn and liam. zayn and liam are dating and are super lovey-dovey and feel bad because harry’s never had a boyfriend or even a first kiss yet. (i want to be about 17/18? in uni). louis tomlinson is a famous singer and niall is his bestfriend. louis doesn’t really get time to date so niall decides to hook him up with his cousin liam’s friend harry. anyways, just a blind date one shot and harry acting super nervous and louis just loving it and there’s definitely ging to be a second date”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Figured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwantiwould1D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantiwould1D/gifts).



> I’m really sorry I haven’t been posting anything lately. But like I said I was incredibly busy and yeah.. There’ll be more soon!

„Hey babe.“ Zayn greeted with a wide smile as he bent down to press a kiss onto his boyfriend's lips before sitting down onto the bench next to him.

“Hi Zayn.” Liam replied blushing lightly as a few people turned their heads. They were sitting in the lunch hall, waiting for their break to be over (because seriously who needed over an hour to eat?) to get back to their last classes for the day and then home as soon as possible. “Why are you late?” Liam asked, glancing down at his almost empty plate and watching as Zayn started shoving pizza into his mouth.

“Got held back in class.” He mumbled out and Liam frowned as he saw the piece of half chewed pizza in his boyfriend's mouth.

“Miss Lanster?” He asked and Zayn only nodded. “Harry too?” Liam continued, noticing that their mutual friend hadn't been with Zayn even though they shared their class before lunch. “Don't tell me you built blowguns again.” The mischievous grin on Zayn's face let Liam know that he had been correct. “You're nineteen years old! Will you stop behaving like a five-year-old for once?”

Zayn only laughed as Liam rolled his eyes and he swallowed the last pieces for his pizza, leaning in and placing a quick kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips.

“You still love me.”

“I do love you.” Liam agreed reluctantly, not able to pull away from the sweet pecks Zayn was placing on his own lips.

“Hmm, I love you too.” The older boy hummed, scooting closer on the bench and letting his hand wrap around Liam's neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

“Zayn.” Liam breathed, trying to pull away, while not really trying. “People.. and. Harry!”

“Yeah, he's probably here soon.” Zayn agreed mumbling, his lips never leaving Liam's. “So let's make the most of it before he's here..”

“He already is.” Harry commented, standing right by there table and Liam pushed Zayn off of him almost violently. The boy let out a unhappy laugh, but scooted back a bit to give Liam his personal space and spare Harry any more awkwardness.

“Sorry, Harry.” Liam said quickly, blushing lightly as the curly haired boy dropped his bag on the ground and took a seat across from the two.

“It's okay. Just be the perfect couple you are.” He said dramatically waving his hand through the air. “It's not like other people exist outside of your lovey-dovey perfect world.”

“Exactly!” Zayn agreed to Harry's bitter words, trying to pull Liam closer again, but the boy pushed him away looking guiltily at Harry.

“I'm really sorry, Haz.” Liam said again, pushing his leftover desert over to the boy as a peace offering, which earned the boy an angry glare from his boyfriend. Harry smiled sadly, taking the foot and staring to eat it slowly. “How was your day?”

“Okay, I suppose.” Harry said lamely, starring down at the food he was eating.

“He was complaining all day long!” Zayn said with annoyance in his voice. “I don't think I can sit with him any more.”

“Will you stop being rude?” Liam scold his boyfriend only scooting away further from him. Zayn rolled his eyes at the blunt motion, but Liam didn't catch it – fortunately. “Harry, I think I might have gotten the number of the perfect guy for you.”

“Liam, I don't want a setup.” Harry said and it felt like he already already had had to tell his friend a hundred times.

“You could just get yourself drunk and then laid at a party, but nobody's listening to me anyways.” Zayn chipped in with a theatrical cry.

“You're pretty obnoxious today, did you know that?” Liam said to his boyfriend and he wasn't sure but he thought he had heard Harry mumble “Like every day” under his breath, before returning to their conversation.

“I was thinking more along the lines of somebody who actually deserves your first kiss.” Liam said, ignoring the mumbling and frowning the boy next to him did, only beaming at Harry instead.

“It's not my first kiss I-”

“-have kissed girls before.” Liam finished the sentence, imitating Harry's voice. “Too bad you're gay, so that doesn't count.”

“Liam.” Harry whined, dragging the word and pouting a little.

“No. No whining! You're going to meet this guy. My cousin Niall told me about him and he only said good stuff. You're gonna meet him and you're gonna like him, you hear me?” Harry looked up in surprise. Liam wasn't exactly a demanding type of person. “So.. I hope you're free this Friday.”

 

~

 

Two days earlier Liam had been on the phone with Niall, talking about Zayn mostly (because really, Zayn was all he ever talked about), but mentioning Harry as well and Niall listened up.

“He's single you're saying?” Niall asked shuffling through his room to sit down onto his bed.

“Yeah..?” Liam replied hesitantly. “Niall, weren't you straight the last time we spoke?” The Irish lad only started laughing loudly, letting himself fall backwards onto the mattress, still giggling like he had just heard the funniest joke ever.

“Still am, no worries.” He promised with a laugh. “Wouldn't wanna steal your spot as only gay in the family.”

“You're a lovely cousin.” Liam said ironically, but Niall laughed anyways.

“Am I not? I'm just such a sweet heart.”

“Don't get ahead of yourself.” Niall was still sniggering at the annoyance in Liam's voice but the boy ignored it, continuing the conversation. “Why'd you ask anyways?”

“Oh.” Niall picked up, sitting up straight and clearing his throat with a few last giggles. “I have a friend who..” Is too popular to date normal people? Niall couldn't really say that. “.. is looking? I mean he's pretty.. pretty hot? I think. I mean I wouldn't know but yeah. He's pretty hot and pretty gay and maybe your friend would be interested?”

“Well.. what is he looking for? Like just a hookup or..?”

“Oh no!” Niall said right away. “A relationship.” And a serious one, oh dear. 'I want hearts, Niall. I want hearts and flowers and love and romantic cuddles and gifts on Valentine's day.' Louis had said and Niall had to keep himself from gagging dramatically at his friend's words, because.. well Niall wasn't quite the romantic. And neither was the image Louis' management was trying to create for him. But it wasn't Niall's place to judge that and so he had never commented on Louis' sudden fame after being on the X-Factor, simply glad that Louis was still the same old Louis and still his same old best friend.

“Okay, cool.” Liam said, his voice sounding soft. “Could you, like, maybe send me a picture or something? I'm pretty sure Harry's not up for a complete blind date. We've had some.. let's say bad experiences.” He laughed weakly and Niall only grinned, imagining all the things that could go wrong on a blind date.

But his smile wavered a little, when it came to the moment that Niall had to explain who 'his friend' was. “Err.. I don't think a picture will be necessary.” Niall began awkwardly and the continued explaining that Liam had probably seen Louis on TV only the other day.

“Louis Tomlinson?” Liam asked, his voice pitching high in surprise.

“Err, yeah. Is that.. Is that a problem, or..?”

“I don't think so, I- I mean Harry's all caught up in his own little Alternative, Indie, Rock, something music so I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know Louis.” Niall doubted that, because really Louis was everywhere and he hadn't met one person his age that didn't know him. But then again Louis had said he really wished to meet somebody who wouldn't judge him for what the media said about him, so if Harry really knew little (or maybe even nothing) about Louis, that would only be good.

“Probably best though if I don't let him google him before.” Liam thought out loud and Niall snorted.

“Yeah, you better don't let him do that.” He said as one of the many articles claiming Louis as straight came to his mind. “Maybe I'm not gonna tell Louis about him either. Keep them both in the dark. That could be fun right?”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Liam agreed. “First names should be okay though.”

“Alright.” Niall agreed and they talked for a little longer, exchanging ideas for their friends' date and setting a time and place for them to meet already. The Irish lad felt good about this, bouncing up and down on his mattress a little hoping that this time things would really work out for Louis. He really liked his best mate, but he had never been really lucky with matters of the heart and now that he was famous and closeted for the public things were even harder on him.

When Liam said he needed to go (and Niall wasn't sure but he thought he heard Zayn's voice somewhere in the background) Niall bit him farewell, saying he'd let Louis know about their right away. And so he did, as soon as the call had ended, opening up the messages on his phone and typing out a new one for Louis.

 

To: Louis (6:17pm)

“Hey pal, hope you're free on Friday. Got you a date with a sexbomb.”

 

To: Niall (6:19pm)

“I just hope for you that he's not another undercover pap. Management almost killed me last time!”

 

~

 

“Maybe I shouldn't go.” Harry thought out loud, tugging on his strands of his hair nervously. “I really don't wanna disappoint you, Li.”

“Nonsense.” Liam said. He and Zayn were laying on top of the duvet, watching Harry as he got changed and fixed his hair, preparing for his date. “You won't disappoint any of us, right?” And with those words he kicked Zayn who winced a little and rolled his eyes, before muttering his agreement.

“Just chill, Harry. If he's a dick, I'll come safe you.” Zayn promised, but Liam wasn't exactly happy with that.

“Except he's not and we won't need to safe you. Just go and enjoy your date and come back as a kissed man.”

“Liam.” Harry whined, turning around and facing his two friends. He took two long steps and then sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at the boys. “I just.. He's not gonna like me anyways. Why even bother?”

“Why would you think he's not gonna like you?” Liam asked, his eyes growing wide. And even Zayn looked like he wasn't about to make another stupid comment.

“Well.. I'm awkward. I don't talk to strangers. My hair looks like I just got out of bed. I have no clue about relationships whatsoever. I'm just.. I'm a wreck. Who would want that?” Harry had expected a lot of reactions coming from his friends after he had spoken those words. He had expected comfort, disagreement and maybe pity. But the one thing he hadn't expected was Liam leaning in a bit and slapping him hard across the face.

Zayn could barely contain his laughter, his eyes wide in surprise and amusement as Harry reached up to touch his cheek where Liam had slapped him. Harry looked just as confused and Liam bit down on his bottom lip, already regretting what he had done.

“Look, I'm sorry.” He said, his hand twitching a little. “But you needed that.”

“My boyfriend just hit another human being. Praise this day, Lord!” Zayn mumbled gleefully, but the other two boys ignored him.

“Now, get over yourself. Can't you just accept and enjoy the fact that you have a date with the hottest guy in London tonight?” Liam asked softly and waving his hand through the air dismissively as his boyfriend made a sound of envy. “Just don't freak. Talk to him. Show him that you're a nice guy and that you want a relationship just as much as he does. And then you'll be good. That's how easy it is.”

Harry nodded thankfully, taking in the encouragement his friend offered and keeping himself from telling Liam that, no, that was not was easy it was.

 

~

 

Louis had gotten to the restaurant just before 8 pm and now he was standing in front of the building, his hands shoved into his pockets and he watched the people that wandered by, wondering which one his mysterious blind date would be. He bit his lips nervously, hoping, praying, that it was a decent guy, because Niall really tended to pick out horrible guys. And this time Niall didn't even know the guy himself so Louis wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Shifting his weight from one foot to another Louis' eyes fell on a boy who was standing across the street by a bus stop. He was short with blond hair and kind of looked like Niall. His smile was friendly and Louis wondered for a moment if maybe that was the mysterious boy, but then a bus came by, the boy got on and Louis was relieved that he didn't speak to the boy before.

Digging his hands even deeper into his pockets and trying to hide his face in the scarf that was wrapped around his neck Louis remembered what Niall had told him about his date. For some reason he hadn't wanted to show Louis a picture. Dark hair, curls, broad shoulders. That was all Niall could tell him and Louis wasn't sure how exactly he was to recognize that boy. Except when he did see him, it was more than obvious that, yes, this indeed was the boy Louis had been waiting for.

The boy came climbing out of a car that had been parked in front of the restaurant for at least ten minutes now and Louis wasn't sure but he thought he saw at least one more guy in the car with the one that had just gotten out, but whoever else was in there made no move to leave the car as well.

And the boy that came stumbling towards Louis now looked exactly how Niall had discribed him and Louis had imagined him. His hair was indeed dark and the curls were unruly, sticking out from underneath the beanie he was wearing. His eyes were green and bright and wow. His smile was shy but still incredibly attractive and Louis couldn't help but smile back as the boy approached him.

What Niall hadn't mentioned and Louis had never thought of was the boy's height. Louis really had to bite down onto his bottom lip to keep from gaping as the boy got closer. He was at least five inches taller than Louis and- wow, he was such a sucker for that.

“Hey.” He greeted warmly as the boy had gotten close enough, trying to smile as welcoming as possible.

“Hi.” The boy replied and held his hand out for Louis to shake. “I'm Harry.”

“I figured.” Louis said, his smile widening a little as he remembered that Niall had mentioned the name before. “I'm Louis.”

“I figured.” Harry replied and though it was incredibly dorky Louis laughed at it anyways, drawing his hand back from the touch.

 

~

 

"So what do you do?" Louis asked in an final effort to make conversation "Like.. for a living?" He added quickly when the younger boy only glanced at him in confusion.

"Still in school." Harry mumbled, poking the tomatoes in his salad with his fork. Louis glanced at him though Harry wasn't looking back up at him and wondered whether this date was going absolutely terrible or whether Harry was just shy. Like extremely shy. He had literally barely spoken a word after their first encounter. Louis had shrugged it off as the partial awkwardness there always was on a blind date.

And so they had gone inside, grabbed a table and ordered their food while Louis had tried to make light conversation. Small talk really, nothing too deep. But Harry seemed thrown off anyways, fiddling nervously with his own fingers or almost knocking over his glass while trying to - what was probably supposed to look like a casual effort (but really did not) - avoid conversation with Louis.  
It had gotten better once they had both gotten their food - because well when they were busy eating Louis didn't need to be awkward trying to make conversation and Harry didn't need to be awkward trying to avoid it. But their plates were almost finished now and Louis decided he wanted to make one more effort in trying to get to know the boy. Because really, he couldn't help but notice and literally stare at Harry almost the entire time, because he was fit and gorgeous and so incredibly bashful and cute when he blushed that Louis wanted to wrap his tiny arms around Harry's lanky torso to press his nose against his chest and cuddle him into the next universe. The force of attraction coming from the curly haired boy sitting across from him - and was currently eying a tiny piece of corn in his fork, which was cute, but really how could eying corn be cute? - was literally not fair. And should probably be prohibited by law.

"I'm not in school anymore." Louis said, picking up the conversation like they hadn't just been silent for minutes. Harry gazed up carefully from underneath his fringe which made Louis smile so much he almost missed the questioning look in the other boy's eyes because, yes, obviously it was Louis' turn now to tell him what exactly he was doing when he wasn't in school anymore. He had thought Harry had known - or would know as soon as he saw him - but despite Louis' general popularity and fame Harry seemed to be oblivious to who exactly he had gone out to dinner with.

"I'm uh.. kind of in the music business?" Louis tried and Harry only nodded, turning his attention back towards the corn and really Louis should be pissed because Harry chose corn over him. And he was Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson for God's sake. But he wasn't mad, because Harry was still really cute and - oh my God - those dimples appearing on his cheeks when he smiled bashfully were a pretty good excuse for almost any ridiculous behavior the younger boy possibly could have put on.

"Anyways.." Louis began again, shaking his head lightly to get rid of the weird thoughts wandering through his brain. "Do you know what you wanna do after school yet?" He didn't really expect an answer, because Mr. Cute Dimples And Curly Hair obviously wasn't talking to him, so he just went on. "Because I know I didn't in high school." Not that it mattered now. Louis had been scooped right from the graduation ceremony into the high life of being a professional singer, so there's that.

"I always wanted to become a teacher." He said, remembering the plans he had made before his life had changed completely. "I mean I wanted to be a lot of things. A lot of things that had nothing to do with one another. Like I love swimming, I wanted to be a swimmer. Or maybe a writer, I've always been kinda good with words. And if I wasn't scared of the dark I'd probably have gone to the police to become Chief Tomlinson." He laughed and even Harry smiled weakly at his words. "But yeah, it probably would have been teaching in the end. Maybe drama.. or music. Probably English, because my mum would want me to 'get a real job'." He said imitating his mum's voice and rolling his eyes a little. "Louis Tomlinson, English teacher." He finished, sinking back into his chair and thinking about it for a while, completely thrown off when suddenly Harry spoke.

"I once walked in on my English teacher making out with his TA." He said bluntly and Louis wasn't sure if he really meant to say what he had said, because his plumb rosy lips were suddenly pressed in a thin line and the shiny green eyes were pressed shut in regret.

"You're saying I'd make out with my TA?" Louis asked with amusement, laughing at the idea. He probably would, that's how weird he was but Harry didn't need to know that. Yet.

"No, no, no!" The younger boy said quickly, leaning onto the table a little, his eyes wide now in shock and yepp, there was the delicious blush Louis had expected creeping onto his cheeks. "You'd be a great teacher. I think. I mean, I don't know you but.. You can talk. It's not like- when I- I can't- I mean, I can't talk with people. For people when I'm like.. in front of them. For presentations. Or whatever. Like this one time I almost started crying during an English presentation because I couldn't answer a question and it was like the worst thing ever."

Louis only starred back the the boy siting across the table, moving his hands wildly as he talked. He was pretty sure that in the past twenty second Harry had spoken more than in the two hours prior to that. And it also seemed like he wasn't going to stop any time soon, so Louis had to bite the inside of cheeks to keep from smiling stupidly as the boy rambled on.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous and oh God.. It really wasn't as bad though. Not like the time I fell face forward in the school bus or when one of my mates hid a thong in my locker." He paused for a moment, panic flashing through his eyes. "Not mine! The thong that is... And not his either. I mean.. It was a girls' but.. Yeah, I'm not- I don't- I mean if you wear them I.."

Louis couldn't hold his breath any longer and so he only barked out a laugh, putting his hand over his mouth in an effort to keep at least a little quiet, but Harry was already thrown off, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously.

"I shouldn't have said anything." The curly haired boy mumbled quickly, hiding his hands between his thighs bashfully.

"No, no." Louis said quickly, keeping himself from laughing out loud, but still giggling, a wide grin spread across his face. "Keep talking, please." He managed genuinely, but Harry only glanced at him in confusion, cocking an eyebrow at him which looked somewhat sassy, kinda like himself, but awfully hot at the same time.

"Really, I don't mind , I think it's really-"

"Excuse me?" A girl asked quietly, poking Louis' shoulder. He didn't recognized her, but he did recognized the sharpy in her hand and the way she clung onto a piece of paper in her other hand. Great, just what he needed right now. "You're Louis, right? I- Could you maybe..?"

She slit the paper down onto the table in front of him, right next to his plate and grinned shyly, waiting for Louis to sign it. He really didn't want this, but he also knew that management would freak if he didn't play along.

"Sure." He muttered, trying to sound as casual as possible, scribbling down his name onto the paper quickly. "But if you're here with any of your friends tell them I'm busy over here." He said motioning between him and Harry, pushing the paper back towards her. She only nodded, backing away but Louis had already turned his attention back towards the curly haired boy across from him.

Harry looked at him with big eyes, looking incredibly curious and Louis waited for a moment, giving the boy time to sum up the courage to ask the questions popping his brain, but Harry kept quiet and so Louis shrugged it off.

 

~

 

Harry had been nervous all along but as Louis grabbed his jacket and held it out for him to help him shrug it on he was virtually shaking. Louis only smiled warmly, letting his fingers linger maybe a little longer than necessary on Harry's collar before pulling back.

And somehow that was all Louis did.

Secret little touches and his beautiful smile and Harry was gone after the first five minutes. Harry was almost positive that he was a little bit in love with the quirky little – yet older – boy, which made this date the best and the worst blind date of all times.

The best, for obvious reasons. Louis was ridiculously good looking, kind and a real gentleman, doing the entire program with opening doors, pulling chairs and paying the bill.

But it was also the worst, because Louis was definitely not into a normal boy like Harry. If 'normal' even covered what Harry thought of himself, even more so when comparing himself to Louis. Harry couldn't being to imagine what Liam must have told his cousin or whoever set him and Louis in order to get the boy he was with right now to even look at him. Liam probably promised him a TV star or something. Louis had to be disappointed.

Because really, Louis was apparently not just “in the music business” and after that one girl had come over Harry noticed a few more people staring at the two of them – okay, who was he kidding here, they were staring at Louis, and Louis only.

They had finished their meals and Harry had come to accept the fact that this date was probably going to be over soon. Louis probably had some fancy photo shoot or singing to be at anyways. Not to mention all the friends and admirers who were prettier, hotter, nicer and what-not-more than Harry could ever be, probably waiting anxiously for him already.

And so when they both got up to leave the restaurant he was completely taken by surprise as Louis placed one of his hands lightly on Harry's back guiding him through the tables and out of the restaurant quietly. He glanced down at him in confusion, but Louis only smiled back up at him his eyes crinkling on the sides. He looked happy. Genuinely happy. And Harry didn't know why.

“Walk me to my car?” Louis asked as they stepped into the cold night air and Harry wasn't sure if he heard right but he wasn't going to object and let the shorter boy push him even further and through the parking lot until they came to a stop next to one of the cars. And the car was not what Harry had expected at all, too normal, almost ordinary, but his attention was pulled from the car when Louis coughed mildly, smiling as Harry turned to look at him.

“So, this was really nice.” He said and Harry wasn't sure but he thought he felt him scoot closer a tiny bit. His head was too caught up with what Louis had just said, because really? He thought it was nice? Nice? With Harry?

“Are you sure?” Harry blurted out before he could stop the words from falling from his mouth.

“Yeah.” Louis replied with a laugh. Harry didn't know where to turn his head to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks, because when he looked down Louis would still see his face simply because he was so tiny. So fragile and small and Harry couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to hug the boy.

“How would you feel a bout a good night kiss?” Louis asked and Harry chocked.

Here he was barely daring to think about hugging Louis whilst the other boy had nothing better to do than to make him feel like maybe paradise did exists and maybe not just for the rich. (Though Louis probably was rich., Harry thought scolding himself for thinking about stuff like that in a moment like this.)

“Err..” He stuttered out, too overwhelmed by Louis leaning in a little whilst still keeping so far away from him. “About that..”

Louis was still smiling, noticeably scooting closer now and wow, this got Harry's heart racing. He watched with big eyes as Louis stood incredibly close to him, his hands grabbing a hold of the front of his jacket and pulling him a little closer. Harry's breath hitched in his throat and he cursed himself inwardly, blushing at the fact that Louis' lips curled into a delicious smile.

“You act like you've never kissed anyone before.” Louis said lightly and Harry knew it was meant to be teasing. It just happened to be so very true. Louis was still smiling, his blue eyes sparkling brightly and he was so close that Harry could smell him, could feel his breath on his face.

“That's because I haven't.” He admitted, and he heard himself say the words before his brain could process them properly. Because, no, this was definitely nothing one shared on their first date. Wow, Louis would think he was a weirdo. He himself thought he was weird. After all he was a senior and pretty much done with high school. And still unkissed.

“Okay.” Louis said suddenly drawing back, his hands only resting lightly against Harry's chest now. “Then we'll save it for sometime special.” He said with a warm smile before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, holding him for a moment and then jumping into his car, driving off into the night.

 

~

 

To: Liam (10:42pm)

“I'm still unkissed, but this was the best fucking perfect amazing first date in my entire life.”

 

To: Harry (10:42pm)

“That's exactly what Louis told Niall.”

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S A SEQUEL TO THIS NOW!! It's called 'I Know'. Hope you enjoy. xx
> 
> Thoughts?  
> Got your own prompt you want filled? Leave a comment or find me on tumblr: http://stolemyheartfanfiction1.tumblr.com/


End file.
